The Dark Side of the Moon
by Werepanda07
Summary: Two new students arrive at Cross Academy. However, since they arrived terrible, strange doglike creatures have started to appear. Suddenly people in town have started to go missing and being found dead a few days after. Could they be the cause of it all?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own vampire knight no matter how bad I want to.

Note: This is my first fic for vampire knight. I want to do something a little different than what the story tells. I'm going to add a new creature into the vampire knight world. Most likely you already now which one.

**Chapter 1** **New Students**

Yuki and Zero are in the headmaster's office, waiting to see what the big news was that he had to pull them out of class for. As usual, Zero was on edge about the news and Yuki was anxious to see what it was. Suddenly the door opened and in came Headmaster Cross with two other people following behind him. They were a girl and a boy who appeared to look almost like twins. The headmaster smiled and said, "Good afternoon Yuki and Zero!"

"What's the big news that you just had to pull us out of class for?"asked Zero eyeing the two teens as they did towards him.

"I was getting to that part Zero. As you can see, we have two new students that have transferred in from Flame Academy." He then pointed to the girl and after the boy."This is Gina Amaya and Kyo Mamoru. You two will be showing them around the school as well as informing them on the school rules."

"Nice to meet you Gina Amaya and Kyo Mamoru. My name is Yuki Cross and I'm one of the day class disciplinary committee members,"greeted Yuki smiling. Gina smiled back and responded,"Nice to meet you Yuki but please call me Gina. This is my cousin Kyo. And you are?" She was looking at Zero who was still eyeing Kyo. He looked at her and smirked answering,"Zero Kiryu."

"Nice to meet you Zero Kiryu. Are you a disciplinary committee member too?" Zero just nodded once. Feeling his icy vibes Gina didn't say another word to him any more.

"Well best to get going before dusk,"warned the headmaster.

"Yes sir. Please follow me to the hall,"ordered Yuki. Gina walked next to her smiling and asking questions about the school with Zero and Kyo following behind. As Yuki informed Gina and Kyo on what halls and classrooms they had to go to, where their dorm was, and about the rules, dusk started to approach. When they got to the courtyard it was ten minutes til the night class came. "Wow this is a huge school,"replied Gina.

"It is but best be careful not to wonder into the night class dorm or walk around the school at night,"informed Yuki.

"Why?"

"Because it's prohibited and besides everyone needs their rest since class starts early in the morning."

"Oh well guess that is a good rule then."

"Oh no it's almost time for the night class to come! Please excuse Zero and I as we keep the day class in line."

"Yes yes don't mind us. Go do your disciplinary committee duties. We'll just stand over here."

"Thank you." With that said Yuki ran off blowing her whistle as the day class students were coming out. Zero walked to where Yuki was standing. With all the day class students pushing and moving around, somehow Gina and Kyo were pushed to the front of the group. Right as the sky turned into a explosion of red, pink, and orange the night class students came. Suddenly the screams of girls were heard calling out different names of the night class males. Gina was confused on why the girls were doing this and Kyo just looked around for any trouble that would occur. As Gina looked at the passing night class students, a young blonde male noticed her. He smiled and made his way toward her. "I believe I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new to Cross Academy Miss..."

"Amaya. Gina Amaya and yes my cousin and I are." Gina gestured toward Kyo who looked unconcerned and bored. The boy looked at him and then back at Gina. "Nice to meet you Gina Amaya. I'm Aido Hanabusa," replied Aido smiling. Gina blushed at his kindness. Suddenly Yuki appeared and said,"Get to class Aido. You already know the rules or do I need to remind you?"

"No need for that Yuki. Well it was nice meeting you Gina Amaya. I hope to see you again." After saying so Aido left with one last grin that showed his glimmering teeth. Gina just blushed more and waved at him. Yuki, Gina, Kyo, and Zero were the only students left in the courtyard. The day class was in their dorm and the night class was in the classrooms. "Well he seemed nice," commented Gina still dazed from Aido's appearance.

"Yes well I wouldn't get too close to him if I were you, Gina,"warned Yuki.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because um..." Yuki studdered not being able to think of a reason. "It's because he is a trouble maker and a bad influence on students," answered Zero finishing Yuki's sentence.

"Yes! That's right. He's a rule breaker and a bad role model," Quickly replied Yuki,"Well it's time for you two to get to the dorm. I'll show you were it is from here." Gina just nodded and followed Yuki with Zero and Kyo following.

When they arrived there, Yuki told them their room numbers and apologized for having to leave them out there for her patrol duties. Gina just smiled back and waved at Yuki and Zero as they left. When Gina thought they were far enough to were they couldn't hear them anymore, she turned to Kyo and asked,"Did you see that? Those fangs?"

"Yes they all had them, those 'night class students'. They all smelled the same too. Did you notice that Zero guy was the same as the 'night class students'?" answered Kyo.

"Yes but he seemed different from the others though. You think he will be a threat?"

"No, but he was looking at us with suspicion. He might be a problem if he finds out."

"He won't because besides us and headmaster Taylor no one knows the secret."

"Still be careful Gina. We can't risk our secrete again. Especially around that Aido guy." Gina blushed in embarrassment. She just glared at Kyo who just ignored her and continued with what he was saying. "Our suspicions have been confirmed then?"

"Yes that all the night class students are vampires."

_Author's Note: _Please R&R. I hope to read your reviews. And then I'll decide on whether I should continue this story or not. If anyone has any ideas that they want me to know, please don't hesitate to message me.


End file.
